


The First Time

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy of Errors, Emotional Constipation, First Time, First years are second years, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Potentially Poly Endgame, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Hinata doesn't care about anything but volleyball, or so people like to assume. But when he overhears something he wasn't meant to it gets under his skin and he decides to prove everyone wrong. The Goal: Get a date, lose his virginity, and show the world he's more than just his love of volleyball! More or less in that order.Naturally things immediately become...complicated.





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> If the idea of 16/17 year olds dating and engaging in sexual activity it bothersome to you I would back out now, because if you think I'm not gonna have Hinata (and the other three) go full on sexual exploration in the course of this story you are wrong. So. SO. WRONG.

It all started because of a girl in his class and a confession he unknowingly rejected. Shouyou didn’t even realize what the gift, a stack of cookies wrapped up in orange cellophane and tied with a blue bow was meant as *that* kind of gift. If he’d thought about it maybe he would have but his mind was on practice and the team so he accepted them from the girl hovering outside his classroom with a distracted “Thanks, I bet the team will like them” and ran off, never noticing that she was trying to speak to him or how sad, and embarrassed, she looked.

He’d gotten to the stairs before realizing he’d forgotten his bag (for what might have been the hundredth time) and had to turn around. He’d hurried back, grumbling about being late because of cleaning duty and now this, and was about to round the corner back into the room when he heard someone say his name. 

“It’s Hinata, Hifume. I told you it wasn’t worth trying to confess to him.” A girl’s voice he thought he knew (another classmate) said with a scoff. “He’s cute enough, sure, but all he cares about is volleyball. I don’t think he even knows people not on that team exist. There’s an upperclassman who tried to get him to eat lunch with her and he didn’t get it at all. He didn’t even say no, just thanked her for the rice balls she made then ran off to eat with the other guys from his team.”  

Someone sniffled wetly. “I know but...I thought maybe…” 

A confession? 

Shouyou looked down at the cookies clasped in his hand, a heavy feeling settling in his stomach. It was like when he ate too much too fast or saw the ball arcing towards an undefended spot on their side of the court, a squirmy rumbling and pressure low in his gut. It wasn’t a good feeling at all. 

A sigh. “Don’t worry about it. He probably didn’t even mean to reject you, his brain just doesn’t work that way. I bet he’s never had a thought that wasn’t about volleyball, there’s no way he ever thinks about dating or girls or sex-”

“Nami!” The second girl again, with shocked giggle. “You can’t say things like that!”

“The only thing boys like that can get it up for are balls and games.” The first girl insisted; her friend laughed again. Shouyou’s face burned. “You don’t want to date someone like that anyway. You’d go to hold his hand or kiss him and he’d spike you into the ground, or whatever they call it. He’s a total freak!” 

There was a beat of silence then: “Maybe he doesn’t like girls?” 

Didn’t like girls? He didn’t not like them! He didn’t think he didn’t, at least. He just...hadn’t really thought about it before. 

“Maybe he’s a hopeless idiot.” The first girl retorted. “Hinata is never going to get a clue. The scary one, Kageyama? I bet he gets laid before Hinata. Rin told him that he liked him and at least that guy politely declined, Hinata doesn’t even know what’s going on.”

Shouyou left the main school building in a confused daze, feet carrying him towards the clubroom by memory alone. Everything he’d heard was fighting for space in his head, trying to force him to pay attention to it all at once. His brain was pounding behind his eyes, like it wanted to make them pop out of his head so it could escape (He wrinkled his nose absently at the image) and he could feel a headache starting. 

Five minutes ago he’d been looking forward to practice and a few cookies and now the whole world had been shifted around him. 

Someone liked Kageyama? How? Why? He was so...bwah and grr, and his smile was creepy and he still never ever let up on anyone, ever, and he was so demanding and mean, but not that mean actually and it wasn’t like they weren’t friends, best friends, and Shouyou liked him but that was totally different than *liking* someone, wasn’t it?

He knew Kageyama better than anyone so what could someone else like about him that Shouyou was missing? Liked enough to confess, not that Shouyou had known anything about that. Why hadn’t Kageyama said something about that?

...They thought Kageyama was going to have sex before him!? There was no way that was going to happen! Kageyama was even more volleyball obsessed that he was...well not *more*. Kageyama wasn’t more anything than him. But equally as focused on things as he was, at least. He couldn’t imagine the setter ever being interested in someone or going on dates or any of that, not when that was time that could be spent working out or practicing or working on new plays. 

Shouyou didn’t understand how anyone had time for that sort of thing with morning practice, school, evening practice, homework, games, family stuff, a healthy manga and video game appreciation. Where was stuff like dating even supposed to fit in? 

Though Tanaka was going out with that girl from Niiyama and Noya and Asahi were dating, and had been since Nationals last year. Shouyou guessed it was possible to make it work in with all the other stuff, somehow, if people wanted it to. It wasn’t something he’d thought about, aside from teasing his upperclassmen sometimes but now he found his thoughts sliding in that direction, trying to puzzle out the hows and whys that he had never thought to wonder about before. Not that he was a little kid who thought girls, or guys, had cooties or that kissing was gross, or didn’t know what some people were cuter than others.

But he liked volleyball most of all so he that was what he spent his time thinking about. But if not thinking meant that Kageyama would do something before he did, would beat him at something Shouyou couldn’t beat him back at, then he would just have to change! He would definitely do it before Bakayama 

“Hinata!” He jumped then shrieked, arms pinwheeling as he tripped over his own feet. The walkway jumped up to catch him and with a dull thud Shouyou face planted onto the ground. He sat up with a groan, hand going up to feel his stinging face. His name was called again, over a clatter of feet coming his way. Tanaka crouched next to him a second later, lips twitching like he was trying not to laugh at him. “You okay?” 

“Yeah.” Shouyou waved him off and sprang to his feet. He was fine, a little scratched up and dusty but he’d had worse. He wasn’t even bleeding! 

“Good! Because you’re late! Ennoshita wants you too to run laps and- are those cookies?” Tanaka asked, plucking them up from where they’d fallen. “In our colors!” 

Shouyou frowned, eyes dropping to the little package. “A girl in my class gave them to me.” 

“Ohhhh?” Shouyou saw the ‘encouraging’ slap between the shoulder blades coming but still stumbled forward under the sheer force of it and had to bite down on his tongue to not yelp. “Is my little kohai finally growing up and ready to embrace something other than volleyball and meatbuns? You all are growing up so fast.” 

Shouyou blinked at Tanaka, who had the cookies clutched to his chest and was staring skyward with sparkling eyes, and had an idea. He stepped forward and grabbed Tanaka’s hands, excited determination filling his chest as his idea solidified in his head. He knew just what he needed to do!

“Tanaka-senpai!” He shouted. “I need your help!” 

That was all that needed to be said for him to go from teasing to deadly serious, expression going stoney and eyes flashing. “Anything.” 

“I need you to help me have sex!” 

“...Haaa?” 

(Once Tanaka was done choking on air he agreed to talk while Shouyou got changed for practice, so long as he agreed to never shout anything like that in public ever again.)

(Exactly five seconds later Shouyou realized he still didn’t have his bag.)

(They decided talk after practice instead.) 

(Tanaka was so rattled that he completely forgot that he had, before spotting his wayward teammate, been going to help Yamaguchi and Yachi fill up water bottles and, as a result of this oversight, never once suspected Yamaguchi was nearby, hiding just out of sight.) 

\---

“What do you think of Hinata?” 

Kei looked up from his cooldown stretch to frown slightly in response to Yamaguchi’s question. “What? You know what I think of him.” 

Too loud, too energetic, constantly in awe that he managed to continue breathing considering how easily distracted he was, unendingly annoyed by his and Kageyama’s bickering, distracted by his disgusting optimism and determination and general ‘sunniness’, but willing to concede that being on the same team was...favorable. 

“Not like that.” Yamaguchi said dismissively, head turned to watch Hinata and Yachi sharing a bag of cookies, brows furrowed in concentration. “In a...he’s sort of. Have you ever thought about him going out with someone?” 

Kei twisted and stretched, reaching for his right foot then his his left, turning the question over. Hinata? Going out with someone? The idea was almost too strange for him to deal with, as impossible as someone telling him Kageyama was ranked first in their year. Dating, as far as Kei knew, required a person to actually notice things about people and being willing to spend time with them and Hinata walked around aware of only volleyball and things that were volleyball adjacent.

And even if none of that were true (and it all was) why would he think about Hinata that way? It was like thinking about a toddler dating, except even more annoying.  

“No.” He said, shaking his head. “Why?”

“Well. He’s cute, isn’t he?” 

Kei sat up straight, ignoring the twinge in his back from the sudden action, and lifted his eyebrows. “What?”

Hinata? Cute? 

Had Tadashi finally taken one too many volleyballs to the head? 

“Sure. If he wanted to ask someone out or...something like that he could do it with no problem, right?” Yamaguchi reached over to grab his ankle, lowering his torso down to lay against his leg, then lifted his other arm up and over; his shirt rode up, exposing a swirling constellation of freckles below his ribcage. Kei forced his mind to go blank. “I never thought about it before because he’s...Hinata, but he has a nice smile. And eyes.”  

Kei scoffed, a bubble of irritation blowing up in his chest so fast it ached. “If you like tiny middle schoolers, sure.”

Yamaguchi shrugged. “If I only thought people taller than me were cute the list would be short.” 

The irritation bubble expanded, pressed against his heart and lungs; it was hard to breathe all of a sudden. Kei could think of roughly a million things he’d rather be doing in the moment, some of them involving physical pain or Ennoshita (a shockingly cruel captain when he was in the mood to be) making them run until they puked (all because Kageyama and Hinata had gotten into a fight the second day of school and, maybe, Kei had encouraged a little from the sidelines, and the vice principal had somehow gotten caught up in the ensuing scuffle.) and all better than hearing Yamaguchi talk about Hinata’s good points. 

He eased out of his stretch and stood up, turning around before Yamaguchi could scramble to his feet as well. “When I said I don’t care about you liking guys I don't mean I wanted to hear about it.”

He walked off, not needing to look back at Tadashi, or hear his sharp inhalation of breath, to know he’d blundered right over a line without knowing it was there (but he should have. Yamaguchi was...sensitive about the whole 'bisexual thing'. His terminology, not Kei's.) He just couldn’t push down the painful bubble enough to make himself turn around and fix it. It would be fine, Tadashi knew better than to let anything he said get to him.

And, in return, he wouldn't let Yamaguchi moving over to sit with Hinata and Yachi, and smiling brightly when cookies were shaken into his hand, get to him.  

**Author's Note:**

> In which Hinata's 'thing' immediately starts to cause trouble.


End file.
